


Focus on Me

by Strongfortoolong



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinda?, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongfortoolong/pseuds/Strongfortoolong
Summary: Shades is having a rough day, Mariah helps him focus.





	

Shades was having an off day. It was suppose to be a simple hit, just a disrespectful punk that needed taking care of, but Shades had gotten a little distracted. He still finished the job but not before the guy got a few sucker punches in, giving Shades a cut lip and a few bruised ribs.  
He walked into Mariah’s office still thinking about the fight. Mariah sat behind her desk, Alex across from her taking down notes. They were talking strategy for the new phase of Mariah’s Harlem Renaissance Revival, but they stopped when Mariah got a good look at Shades.  
“What happened to you?” She asked, and if Shades didn’t know any better he would have said she sounded concerned.  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Shades said. But he avoided her gaze, instead moving towards the window and looking out over all the patrons below. There was an old jazz band working the crowd into a wild frenzy of dancing. Shades stared down, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Mariah. He didn’t want her to know about his mistake. He had been sloppy, but he would do better for her. It was funny how everything he did now was for her, and only her.  
Shades tried to pay attention to what Mariah and Alex were discussing but he couldn’t focus. His thoughts were all over the place; replaying the events of the day, off-handedly planning his moves for tomorrow. The Puerto Ricans were encroaching on Mariah’s territory and would need to be dealt with fairly soon. There were more funds to be acquired for Mariah’s various projects.  
“That’s all Alex, thank you.” He heard Mariah say as she stood up. Shades kept his eyes on the crowd below as he heard Alex quickly pack up and leave the room. Shades looked at Mariah from the corner of his eye, following her movements warily. She grabbed a glass and filled it with scotch from the bottle that sat on her desk, then she made her way towards him. Her heels clacked on the ground as she came to stand directly in front of him, so close that Shades could feel the heat from her body. She gracefully offered him the glass, her fingers grazing his gently. And just like an electric shock, his attention snapped to her.  
“Hey,” she said, her voice going soft around the edges. “Where have you been?”  
Somehow he knew she didn’t mean physically. Her eyes searched his face, her hands coming up to caress his cut lip. He tried for a smirk, but it came off as more of a grimace.  
“Just have a lot on my mind,” He said, taking a big gulp of scotch and enjoying the burn as he swallowed. He slipped a hand around her waist, it was bolder than he’s ever been, but he needed something to ground him in this moment.  
“It takes a lot of work to keep you Queen.” To keep you safe, is what he didn’t allow himself to say. There’s was a glint in her eyes that made him think that she knew what he meant anyway. She took the glass from him, finishing the rest of the scotch. Then she leaned up to touch her lips to his, to give him a taste; it was unnecessary. God knew he was already addicted to kissing her. Just as he tightened his grip and leaned into the kiss, she pulled away. And he couldn’t help the small grown of frustration that left him. She was always playing games with him, and God, if he didn’t love it.  
“Sounds like you need something to focus on,” she said with a smirk. She slipped out of his arms and made her way back to the desk, perching her body on its surface.  
She stared at him, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly unbuttoned her silk blouse. Every inch of her skin revealed made it harder for him to stay put, but that was the game. He could see it in her eyes, there was a challenge there but also a promise of a reward. So he clenched his fists by his sides as she slid her shirt off her shoulders. She kicked her pumps off, letting them fall on to the floor with a loud clatter. Then she slowly inched her skirt up her thighs.  
Shades bit his lip, tasting the blood as the cut on his lip opened up again. He watched as she shimmied out of her underwear, her panties coming to dangle on the curve of her ankle. She kicked them off carelessly in his direction. Shades focused on her hands as she glided them over her skin, her nimble fingers sliding over her black lacy bra. She had a playful glint in her eyes, a small smirk playing at her lips. Shades loved her like this; strong and confident. Everything he saw in her, everything he knew she could be.  
When one of her hands drifted down under her skirt to play with herself, Shades lost it. He was at her side almost instantly, taking her face in his hands and pushing his body between her legs. He kissed her tenderly, reverently like he still couldn’t believe he was allowed to have her. Her arms came up around his neck and pulled him in closer. Their kisses turn desperate, all tongue and teeth. Shades couldn’t help but grind down onto her, letting her feel how hard he was, how hard he had been since that first kiss.  
She reached down and grabbed him through his slacks, and he broke their kiss to moan into her neck. She rubbed him as she nipped at his neck. He wanted desperately for her to leave her mark on him, but he knew that she wouldn’t. It would draw too much attention.  
He kissed behind her ear and she gasped loudly into his. Her fingers fumbled slightly as she undid his pants and pulled out his cock. She pulled back slightly, looking directly at him.  
“I want you to fuck me,” she said, harshly. “Like I’m the only woman in the world.”  
Shades shivered at her words, ready to do anything she asked of him. She grabbed his cock and guided him to her folds. Shades sunk into her slowly, and it was so good, too good even. He would never get over being inside her; her tight, wet heat welcoming him in like the best home he’d ever known.  
He drags himself out to the hilt only to push himself back in again. Mariah’s fingers carded through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp after every thrust. One of his hands grabbed at her thigh, hiking it up on his hip, changing his angle so that he hit just the right spot inside her. She gave a little shout, and Shade smirked. He loved making her lose her composure, loved hearing her completely let go.  
She pulled his head up to look into her eyes.  
“Harder,” she said, and even though she was the one being fucked half naked on a desk there was no doubt in either of their minds who had all the control in this situation.  
Shades did his best to comply, redoubling his efforts, fucking into her with abandon. His other hand drifting down to rub against her clit. He could tell she was close by the way she bit her lip and her eyes scrunched up. He felt her begin to shake with effort so he sped up, wanting to make this as good as possible for her.  
When she fell apart she squeezed him so close, her arms like a vice around his neck, pulling him to her chest, a small whimpered gasp the only sound she let out. He kept up his pace, fucking her through her orgasm, waiting until she gave him a small nod before chasing his own. It didn’t take him long, only a few more thrusts before he spilled himself inside her. She held him through it and he hates to admit it but its the best feeling he’s felt in a long time. He kissed down her bare shoulder, not wanting to move just yet. His only thoughts were of her: the taste of her skin, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her breathing slowly going back to normal. Shades was completely focused now.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut! Sorry if it sucks. Also this is unbeta-ed so let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
